In the land of Pokemons
by Princeton Star
Summary: A funny story....Ash has a brother! And...Cole is 10 years old, going to be a trainer soon, like Ash....and thats not all, he has an enemy too...Gary's brother, Carlo...and Cole has a secret which he can't show unless he is in grave danger...what is it?R
1. Ash's brother

**This is my first Pokemon story...please R&R

* * *

**

In the land of Pokemon

CHARACTERS

-Ash ( 15 year old)

-Max

-May

-Prof. Oak

-Brock

-Misty

-Cole

-Gary

-Carlo

-Team Rocket

Part 1

One early morning, Ash woke his 10-year old brother up. "WAKE UP!! SLEEPY HEAD!! Today is a special day! Today is your birthday!! You're 10 years old today! Which means…….you get to be an official Pokemon trainer!! You need to wake up now if you want to get the best Pokemon!!"

Cole sprang up immediately. "WHAT!!?? It's 8 o'clock already??" He got ready in a minute. They walked…..or should I say ran, to Professor Oak's lab.

"Professor!! Am … (panting) I (pant) late??" asked Cole. "Why no!! You're the first one to arrive! That means….you get to choose whatever Pokemon you like!!" Prof. Oak said as he led them to the room where untrained Pokemons are kept.

There are 3 Pokemons to choose from. A Chikorita, Bellosom and a Roselia.

"Erm…do you have any other? These are all too….well, girlish for me!" Cole hesitated.

"You have to choose either one of these….well, if you don't want them, I have a spare Pokemon…but it is supposed to be a secret…it's too dangerous," Prof. Oak told him.

"What Pokemon is it?" Cole begged to know.

"You'll see," Prof. Oak said with a mysterious smile on his face.

* * *

**Part 2 is coming up shortly!!**


	2. Haunted Mansion to catch Pokemon

**_Part 2_**

"Come, come," Prof Oak led the two boys to a room.

Cole thought he passed a sign that said,

"DANGEROUS AND RARE POKEMONS"

He entered the room. There were rows and rows of Pokemon. Not the usual Pokemons you see by the road, but legendary ones.

Like Ho-oh, Regirock, Registeel, Rayquaza, Latias, Latios, Lugia, Jirachi and others. Prof Oak took out an egg. "Before I give this to you, you must promise me something."

"I will!" Cole said confidently. "You must only use this Pokemon when you are in a very, very grave situation. And, you must keep this a secret! No one must know that I gave you this. After this, you must go and catch a different Pokemon and tell the others that you got THAT Pokemon instead." Prof Oak said.

"Okay……but….what kind if Pokemon is inside anyways?" asked Ash. "Cole must find it out by himself!" was the reply.

So guess what Pokemon Cole managed to catch with a Great Ball? A Gengar!! Ash brought him to the Haunted Mansion, that's why he caught it.

After 5 months, Gengar became very powerful and Cole had caught many other strong Pokemons too. He almost forgot about his egg until………………1 day, something began to move and shake in his bag.

* * *

**Wanna know what Pokemon the egg hatched into?? wait for the 3rd chappie!! hehehe!!**


	3. It hatches into

He felt around his bag until he touched something cold and smooth. He took it out. An egg! ….. The egg! He has forgotten all about it.

SHAKE SHAKE!!

WOBBLE WOBBLE!!

CRACK CRACK!!

A small green head popped out. Cole took it gently. It was a……

He cant really make out what it was as he has never seen anything like it.

He brought the baby Pokemon to his brother, Ash.

"COLE!! It is a Celebii!!! It is one of the most extraordinary Pokemons in the world!! It is a legendary Pokemon!" Ash cried.

"Woah! Really? Cool!" he replied.

Cole trained it secretly as he was afraid that others might see it and tries to capture it.

After a few months, the Celebi was even more powerful than the Gengar!

A few days later, Cole has to challenged Team Rocket's boss.

The boss knows that Cole has a secret and asked Team Rocket to follow him.

* * *

**Uh-oh! what will Team Rocket find out? Check out in the next chapter!!**


	4. Team Rocket

As time passed, Celebi and Gengar became good friends. One early morning, Cole was training his Pokemons in Viridian Forest.

He heard a noise- a shuffling sound.

As he turned to look, he saw a girl and a boy…. With red hair, the girl looks strange…. And the boy looks even weirder as he has blue hair!

_Team Rocket_

_Blasting at the speed of light_

_Surrender now_

_Or prepare to fight!_

_Jessie_

_James_

_Meowth!_

………

_Wabbuffet!_

A talking Meowth wanted to snatch Gengar and Celebi away from Cole, but Cole was too quick for him. He took Gengar and hid Celebi in a Poke Ball.

"Who are you??" asked Cole.

"We are Team Rocket!" laughed Jessie.

"Why are you here?"

"We came to take your precious Celebi!"

"Why? That's stealing!"

"We know! That's what we do! Hahaha!"

Cole released his Raichu. "Raichu! SHOCKWAVE!"

'Raiiiii…..CHUuuuuuu!!!" Raichu shocked Team Rocket.

_Waaahh!!_

_Team Rocket_

_Blasted off again!!!_

Team Rocket got a good punishment from Giovani when they returned.

* * *

**Want to know what punishment is received from Team Rocket?? And what did Cole do after that? Wait for the next chapter!! p**


	5. Punishment!

**Here it is!...i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Three of you have FAILED ME!" boomed the threatening voice of Giovanni. 

"We……err…..we won't do it again sir," James shuddered at the menacing sound.

"You three have failed me MANY TIMES!" Giovanni boomed again, ignoring the pleas and cries of the threesome "I will have to punish you myself!"

"No sir!! Please! NOOOOOOOO!!!" Meowth cried.

"Humph! Three of you must clean this whole gym by hand!" Giovanni ordered.

Now, reader…. You may think that this is a very light punishment but…. Giovanni's gym is the biggest and hardest gym to clean. It has a lot of corners.

Cole tried to keep Celebi safe as he continued his journey to Viridian City. He was greeted by a booming voice as he entered the gym. "SO, YOU ARE THE TRAINER THAT WILL BATTLE ME? LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

With that, Giovanni released his Persian_. Growl!! _

Cole ordered his Gengar out!_ Gengar!! Gengar!!_

As they were in a middle of an intense battle, a tired looking young man with blue hair was crawling in the middle of Cole's leg, scrubbing the floor.

"WAAHH!" Cole cried, startled. 'Excuse me, I have to scrub the floor if you don't mind!" the man said.

Cole remembered him.He was Team Rocket, the one who tried to steal his Celebi!

James continued scrubbing like an old maid!

* * *

**That's all for now!! hehe!**


End file.
